Kaida
Kaida is a Keyblade Master and is an active protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Kaida was born in a world called Starlit Paradise, the world is a "Utopian Paradise" by definition for those living there. Everyone is expected to work a job that they are better skilled at as opposed to jobs they may otherwise find their own passion. Kaida was raised with roughly eleven other kids in a system more similar to classrooms than families. She was not given a name, and was instead given the ID number L-3MN. Being a lot more blunt about things, preferring to keep to herself, and more than willing to stand up for herself when someone talked down at her, the girl quickly ended up an outcast among her class. Her caretaker Ida suggested she take up whittling as a destressor rather than punching the other kids. It turned out Kaida was a gifted woodworker and carpenter and as a result, those of her homeworld encouraged her to take it as her trade. However, she was much more interested in the unknown and wishing to discover it. After wandering off one day to follow a light that had her curious, she ended up meeting Seiza who was working on some sort of machine to better examine stars. Getting it to work just in time for Kaida to see it, it revealed that the star was not just a ball of light, but a completely new world with land to explore. Kaida pretty much demanded for him to take her on as an apprentice and he reluctantly agreed, knowing how the members of their community would find it. After about a year of training under Seiza, soon the head craftsman, Yori, began taking a huge interest and getting Kaida to consider taking a trial period with them for that trade. When Yori attempted to call Kaida by her chosen name to butter her up for the job, Kaida ran off and became a runaway for two days in the woods until Seiza managed to find her. Kaida affirmed wanting to continue working with Seiza and to get off of the world as soon as they could. When she was 14, Kaida and Seiza finally left Starlit Paradise. Though the circumstances were not the best, since Kaida started a space ship the two had been building in secret that had not been properly fueled. The ship malfunctioned and caused a beam of light to shoot out from the engine, Seiza saved Kaida just in the nick of time, taking the damage on himself. This caused significant damage to Seiza's heart which Kaida blamed herself for causing. As the ship remained floating unmoving in space, Kaida's heart cried out for help, and though what must have been a miracle, Kaida and Seiza turned into a shooting star which went straight for Central Haven and crashed down just outside of the Academy. Kaida and Seiza were recovered just in time and brought into the infirmary for healing. Feeling overrun with guilt, Kaida secluded herself for quite a few months before she met Hikaru , who helped her end her fear of sunlight (since her homeworld had no sun). And a few weeks later, she was given her keyblade by one of the members of the Order, Sora. After only a day in the academy, she got herself into a fight with Aux , where the spar quickly heated up and became a fight where Aux was totally ready to finish it without care for Kaida's health. Hikaru interrupted though and not long after, despite many disagreements, the three formed a close bond with each other, often meeting up to spar and chit chat. A little while later, Kaida was inducted into The Order with the codename Dawn. Many were upset by this since Sora selected a member in his place who was not only one of his newest students, but also someone who was not a master. But Kaida carried out her duties despite that. She quickly began training to take the mark of mastery and failed twice. Between her marks of mastery, Hikaru fell into a coma, and when she came back from her second one, he was awake once more. And Aux became much more distant. She would not learn why this happened until nearly two years later. When Aux and Hikaru abandoned the world unannounced, Kaida became angry and disappointed at the two, and waited for them to come back, since she was forbidden to go off and find them on her own. She continued with missions until she was finally given one that allowed her to impress the Order with how much she'd grown. Then the events of the story begin... Story: Part One Corona Kaida arrived in Corona with the soul purpose of trying to find and protect the princess, Rapunzel. But the second she had arrived in Corona she had heard from guards that there was already a ruckus going on. The captain also mentioned that his horse, Maximus, had run ahead in full determination to catch a thief. She decided that the first thing she should do is find that horse and then go and protect Rapunzel. Kaida ran into Maximus and the two in some way agreed to go after the thief, Kaida thinking that he may be the one putting the princess in danger. But by the time she had gotten there, three other keyblade wielders: Cat , Etrius , and Glen , had all made it there and were with the supposed thief, and the princess. While Maximus had run after them all, Kaida hid in the trees to further observe the keyblade wielders, who were meddling in the world more obviously than they should have been. While watching them, Kaida was caught by Rapunzel in the trees, and she played it off as if she was with the horse. But immediately tossed towards the three keyblade wielders that she had yet to trust them in the world. She avoided telling them however that Rapunzel was the princess. Rapunzel mentioned about arresting the thief, Flynn, after her birthday. Kaida, completely forgetting her mission, happily accepted hoping not to ruin Rapunzel's birthday. They all went off to the Snuggly Duckling, and Kaida was amazed (or maybe disgusted) at all the surroundings. When the ruffians turned out to be friendly, they introduced them to a conveniently long tunnel used for relationship development. Kaida got to better know the three keybladers, learning that Cat liked to cook, Etrius was easily able to be messed with, and Glen was a little troublemaker. When they left, they finally got to the town where a carnival was going on. They learned from a florist named Lauriam about the Carnival and where it's roots lay. Then they all went to watch the floating lights, which were a bunch of lanterns. Kaida let off her own and brought lanterns to the others. However the celebration was soon ruined by Vanitas who staged a kidnapping of Mother Gothel, but they had not known this yet. Kaida ran to go and help out, realizing that Etrius and Glen were both not stable at that moment, and she wanted to make sure no harm came to Rapunzel. They learned a couple tricks along the way before they fought Thresholder. Kaida was knocked out during the fight and became conscious when the fight was over, which already started to show how weak she actually was despite the appearance she tried to put on. They got in the tower and eavesdropped hearing that it was indeed a setup, and Kaida tried to get Rapunzel out of there before it was too late, accidentally slipping out that Rapunzel was the princess. But by that point it was too late and Vanitas came out of the room, knocked everyone out, and took Rapunzel with him. Kaida saw the world's keyhole and she locked it, just before she received a call from Replay and was told to bring Cat, Etrius, and Glen back to Central Haven. However at this point, none of them had a reason to trust her, but fortunately they came along anyway. Central Haven Upon her return to her homeworld, Kaida returned to a room filled with complete strangers that all happened to appear at once, much to Replay's dismay. Within the crowd of strangers, she noticed someone who was not: Hikaru. Despite an expected happy reunion, Kaida punched Hikaru in the face in anger due to abandonment. When someone referred to Hikaru as "Krowley", she went into a panic attack believing she had punched her leader in the face. After calming down significantly, she was brought into a meeting to detail what she encountered on her mission. After finding out the Order had tabs on Hikaru the whole time, she lashed out at them under the assumption they could not trust her. She ran off with the moogle Lea called Jax and she ran off to the library. She had a brief conversation with Seiza, asking for the book Aux had shown extreme interest in before his departure. Seiza told her he was authorized to loan it out, and Kaida ran off to the lower part of Central Haven for a while to go "treasure hunting" with Jax. When she returned, Hikaru pulled her aside and showed her what happened to Aux and he's charms, then he gave her a charm he whittled for her of a bird. Despite it being poorly made she accepted it and thanked him for it. After their conversation ended, Kaida was saved by Replay (Who at this point was known as D.J.) from a surprise Vanitas attack that failed. D.J. Gave her one of the time travel belts and told her to make her way to Disney Town to speak with Queen Minnie about the attack on Central Haven. She then went back in time an hour and made her way to Disney Town. Disney Town Kaida arrived on world onl y to be attacked by heartless immediately. After fighting them all on her town, she seemed to have missed one, which was about to attack. Fortunately she was helped by Max Goof, who appeared on a skateboard and knocked it away. After his retreat, weasel guards and the captain of said guards, Pete, a ppeared looking for him. Kaida purposefully directed them the wrong way and Max came out to thank her. He explained how he knew someone else that had a keyblade and Max led her to them. When she got there they were intercepted by Pete and his guards, and Kaida along with a newcomer, Cailyn , fought the weasels and the captain, until they retreated. When Kaida attempted to introduce herself to Cailyn, she heard the voice of Beuce and heard them talking about Central Haven, which made her relieved they got out of there (though a little annoyed they were talking so openly about other worlds). Soon, everyone was running off to look at graffiti left around Disney Town and Kaida followed Beuce, Glen, Karina, Stratos and Base into Symphony of Sorcery. Symphony of Sorcery Upon arriving, Kaida followed the group up flooding stairs until they reached Mickey having trouble stopping brooms. The group attempted to stop them but every time they hit the brooms with their keyblade, they would multiply. After getting repeatedly hit around, and just overall having a bad day, Kaida basically consented Glen's murder by Karina. When the chaos passed, from Mickey stopping the brooms with Stopza and calming them all down, they entered a book in search of musical notes which were pieces to restore a spell that would fix up the broom mess once and for all. The group went on a musical adventure through the book in order to find pieces, and when they finally reached the end of all their fighting and adventures, they ran into a man with the final piece, who asked everyone a question, but specifically asked Kaida what her purpose for being in this world was, and whether or not it was truly alright for her to be counter meddling the meddling that was already being done in foreign worlds. Kaida then responded to him by saying that she understood what she was doing, but it was important for people to step up to make sure things were set right when they were wronged, and that the notes were just as important to her as everyone else in the group for the same reasons. After giving her answer, the man handed her over the final piece and they transported in a blinding light back to Mickey to complete the spell and clean up the mess. When Yen Sid came back, he tried to put all the blame on Mickey but everyone in the group stepped in to defend him and take the blame or share the blame. Soon they all left back through the ink, knowing that the Yen Sid and Mickey of that world would forget about them and their timeline would continue as normal. Though Kaida was freaking out over seeing Yen Sid in person after hearing about all of his stories from when she trained at the academy. Back in Disney Town Kaida's freak out was still going on about Yen Sid, and Kaida began wondering where Karina stepped off to and she got caught up on the situation with Yen Sid and what not, since she had been separated from the rest of the group for quite some time. She also apologized to Glen for giving the okay to Karina killing him in Symphony of Sorcery. After offering for the group to get ice cream, they were interrupted by Goofy, who recognized the rest of the party. He was looking for Max and while Karina criticized Goofy for not giving a decent enough description, Kaida already met Max, and was able to describe him in a fairly accurate manner. Right then Max skateboarded on by, getting away from Pete, and looking in fear when Goofy found him before he ran into a wall. When Pete tried to arrest Max, and Goofy was having a "am I a bad father?" moment, more heartless spawned and everyone ran after them until they got to a cloaked figure that was responsible for the heartless and was looking for, "A mouse, a book, and a hot date" and while Kaida was not directly involved with the idea of having Karina pose as the hot date, it didn't matter because they immediately mentioned how they wanted Minnie Mouse and Minnie Mouse alone. He then revealed himself to be Mortimer Mouse, and he quickly slipped away after leaving Karina a kiss on the lips, which only enraged her and since Glen began laughing she tried to kill him again. This time however Kaida stopped her, saying she wouldn't consent to his death again. They then went off to find Mortimer, as well as the rest of the group, and ended up sucked into the wasteland. The Wasteland Having been cast into the MickeyJunk Mountain with only Hikaru and Glen, Kaida was woken up by Glen accidentally tripping over her leg and Hikaru offering her a hand which she accepted. The group was observing their location when they found Mickey in the junk with all of them. They realized they were probably drawn in because they were keyblade wielders, but Mickey had no idea what a keyblade was. But he did know that all of the junk around was stolen from Mickey. Kaida suggested they use the items to trigger some of Mickey's lost memories The group began to walk through the junk when suddenly the ink began to darken and attempt to suck them in. While Kaida managed to help Hikaru escape, unfortunately for her the ink sucked her right down and she ended up becoming a prisoner of the Mad Doctor. They attempted to find ways to escape the cages, and the doctor was singing his plans and Kaida began referencing him as "Doctor Offpitch" and she questioned how getting hearts would turn him into a toon. Kaida attempted to reason by rhyming back with him, but she was definitely having trouble with it. Eventually she composed a plan to throw her keyblade like a throwing spear at the poorly put together doctor, but her plans went south when he parried it away very simply.Soon Oswald came in and gave Mickey his keyblade, and they fought the Mad Doctor and soon everyone was free, but they had to go and fight the main boss. Kaida stuck around and helped destroy the bloticles in a very elongated fight sequence. She then joined in on the fight to get Mortimer Mouse taken down. The End of Part One They were then transported back to Disney Town, where Kaida soon found herself without a keyblade, and Aux was there to throw them into darkness. He threw everyone in one by one, until all that was left was Kaida and Hikaru. While Kaida confronted Aux about being a coward, and not being able to realize when he's failed, Kaida didn't know she was reflecting on herself and she said the reason Aux was still a coward was because he still wore the helmet. But when Aux took it off, it only angered Kaida more, and she ran in for the attack before she was being strangled. While she survived it, she tried to fight and protect Hikaru, since his shoulder had been broken. But Aux responded by punching her so hard in the face that she was nearly knocked out before Aux said goodbye and threw Kaida and Hikaru into the darkness. There in darkness, she would be found by D'daear and Raisor unconscious. Story: Part Two Kaida walked through darkness with her two companions without saying really anything at all. She was still recovering from a concussion when they saw a beacon and followed it to finally arrive at the castle of illusion. Kaida chose to spend the time whittling before they were finally given objective, which was to dive into their pasts and answer three questions. Kaida experienced her backstory at the beginning in great detail before things began to morph and change in order to get her to experience so much guilt and remorse that she would give up. But with the help of Max Goof, and a motivational pep-talk from Sora, she was able to triumph and defeat her inner demons before she experienced a dive into the heart, where she decided to give up Guardian instead of Warrior this time. When she came back, she saw Karina on the floor naked, having just failed her trial. Instead of giving her buttery words, she gave her a cloak. Ananta followed after with a red cloak which seemed to set off Karina further. She scolded Ananta for coddling Karina and told Karina to stop wallowing and try to take the steps of learning to grow from her failure. Although Karina tried to ask her how, Kaida kind of ghosted on her by being called over by Beuce to look at his keyblade, and also his arm as he explained what he went through on his homeworld. Kaida in turn talked about her test and showed off her keyblade and vaguely explained her emotions over the situation, briefly bringing up Seiza without mentioning his name. But because Beuce already met Seiza, he made a very good educated guess that it was Seiza and it transitioned to the learning the power to defeat the elemental guardians, maybe even gain the ability to heal Seiza's injuries. The two also pondered the kind of power they could gain from the others for a fight. When Beuce left, Kaida waited patiently for Hikaru's return and when she finally saw signs she was out, she had run towards him only for Luna to fall out of her door in front of Kaida. The blonde checked to make sure she was alright and made introductions with her, and Hikaru came in soon after with AJ and introduced him as well. AJ was trying to figure out what happened to his homeworld and Kaida had to break the news that his homeworld was likely not there anymore. Then she asked Hikaru how his test went just before Mizrabel's fight began. Personality Kaida is very energetic, and also very full of herself. Due to this combination, she acts very quickly and without thinking about possible consequences. In fact, most of the time she won't listen to the full mission, she will just act based on the first few statements. This attribute shows the most when the mission involves friends. She is also known to get a little too hot headed or manic at the flip of a switch. However, she does know when to quiet down and get serious, and focus her full attention on a task. Appearance Kaida takes on a similar appearance to what she always had. She is about 5'4'' ''tall and no longer has extremely pale skin. But she still has blonde hair and brown eyes and enjoys wearing a lot of yellows and black, since it does remind her of home in a comforting way. Her yellow jacket currently has a giant blood stain smeared on the back. Stats finished-blot-form.png|Kaida- Blot Form (Original by CCDooMo, Modified by cstar) kaida-data-form.png|Kaida- Data Form (original by CCDooMo, Modified by cstar) kaidabo.png|Kaida in her animal form (aka. Kaidabo) Abilities *Current AP is 22/59 (+3 from Moogle Badge) '' Skill Commands Magic Other *Battle Cry Limits '''' Equipment Keyblades Accessories * Musketeer Hat * Apprentice Sash * SOS Ring * Speed Chain * Mystic Chain * Moogle Badge (Equipped) * Titan Chain * Brave Warrior Items *Job Ticket *Item Ticket *Potion *Ether *Hi-Potion *Hi-Ether *Phoenix Down *Mega Potion Summons * Maximus * Baymax * Cheshire Cat * Experiment 221 * Maui Jobs * Red Mage (Equipped) * Ninja * Ranger * Black Mage * Summoner * Soldier * Blacksmith Aura * Time * Speed * Thunder Trivia *The name Kaida means "Little Dragon" in Japanese. This may or may not hint towards her quick tempered personality. *Kaida wears yellow because her world is always night, and it is preferred for them to wear bright colors in order to be seen. However, outside of her world, all the yellow may seem a little excessive. *Kaida's order codename, Dawn, is actually a reference the Order gives towards her keyblade master's name. Her master was the one who ended up giving up their spot in the Order for her. *Kaida was one of the few members of the Order who was not a master when she first gained her spot. *Kaida was given the keyblade by Sora, she also took his place in the Order when he left. Category:Characters Category:Active